Dear Boy
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Episode 1. As Jason and Lana's relationship progresses, Jason has to deal with a dark secret.
1. Cutting The Strings

DEAR BOY

DISCLAIMER

My first ever Smallville fic. I didn't like the way they ended season four, so I thought I'd do a rewrite. Plus, I always thought that Jason's mom was **way** too touchy-feely towards him and this explores why. Smallville and its characters belong to the WB. Starts at the scene where Lex and Lionel are tied to the chairs. I also use some lines from that scene. I also ignore the meteor shower angle 'cuz I never liked the way they portrayed Jor-el in this series. Lines may not be verbatim, but are as close as I can remember.

CHAPTER ONE: CUTTING THE STRINGS

"I'll take care of Lana," Genievuive Teague stated. She began to leave, but her son Jason stepped in front of her.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her," he reminded her.

"How many times have you protected her? And is she grateful? How many times have you protected her just to have her choose Clark over you?" was her response. Jason's throat muscles twitched. A part of him knew she was right. He **had** protected Lana from her. And she had ended up in Clark's arms.

"Now, keep an eye on them and don't let them escape," Genievuive instructed.

"No." Genievuive froze as Jason pointed his gun at her.

"Jason, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I won't do your bidding anymore," he stated. "Now untie them," he continued.

"Well, look who decided to cut the strings," Lionel Luthor said in some surprise.

"Jason---" the woman began as she stepped forward.

"Untie them!" he barked. "What? You think I won't do it?" he asked fiercely. Lionel and his son Lex stared in amazement.

"Jason---" she tried again. She screamed as her son let out a shot to the side.

"Untie them, Mother," he instructed again. Shakily, the woman did as she was told. "Now...get out of Smallville...and never return," he told her.

"Jason," she said softly. She looked to Lionel.

"It appears you've worn out your welcome, Genievuive," Lionel stated. With no other choice, the woman left.

"You made the right decision, Jason," Lex stated.

"Yeah. Now I just have to explain everything to Lana," Jason declared with a heavy sigh.

"Tell her the truth," Lionel advised.

"If you want, I'll come with you," Lex offered.

"Thanks. But I think this is something I need to do myself," Jason determined. The trio walked off to where Lex had parked his car. In town, Lana Lang was at the talon, cleaning up when she heard the sound of a car. She looked up from the table she was cleaning just in time to see Jason walk through the door.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Lana, I have to tell you something. Can we go somewhere private?" he responded.

"Yeah, sure," she answered. She led him to the backroom and closed the door.


	2. Unwelcome Memories

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Lana laid her head against Jason's shoulder as they watched the sun set.

"Jason, it's so beautiful," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

"Jason, how can I not?" Lana queried. "I mean, you go to all this trouble and---" her voice trailed off. The past three weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster, what with Jason's mom nearly killing Lex and his father, and Jason telling Lana all about the woman's obsession with finding the cave stones.

"Well, I figured you needed a break after that whole mess with my mother," Jason stated. He still couldn't believe he had almost let her talk him into murder. He had told Lana all about his mom's obsession, and how he had just blindly followed her. How devoted he had been.

"Jason, you know I don't blame you for that," Lana told him."I know, but---" his protest was silenced by his girlfriend's kiss. At first, Jason fully reciprocated the kiss, but when Lana's fingers went through his hair, he stiffened. **_A woman's fingers ran through his hair._**

_**"Jason," she breathed seductively.**_

"Wait, wait. Lana, stop," Jason said, pulling away.

"What? What's the matter?" Lana wondered.

"Uh---not here. It's too, uh---" Jason began.

"Too what?" Lana interrupted with a laugh.

"It's---it's---" Jason stammered. "Uh, let's just slow down a little," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Lana agreed. She pulled away. Jason rubbed the back of his head and blew out a breath. He stared at the ground.

_**"Jason," the woman whispered.**_

_**"No," a young Jason said in fright. He began to struggle, but was pinned down.**_

_**"No. No, please," he begged.**_

"Jason?" Lana's voice broke Jason out of his reverie. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry," he apologized.

"Where did you go just now?" she wondered.

"Nowhere. Nowhere important," he lied. He didn't want her to know what was going on inside his head. That had been then. This was now. He was free from all of that. He just had to remember that. It wasn't going to happen again.

"Hey, what is it?" Lana asked.

"Nothin'," Jason told her.

"Are you sure?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah," Jason answered. She looked unconvinced. "Kiss me," he said. She obligied. For a moment, in his mind's eye, he saw someone else kissing him, and his throat muscles constricted. Then, he shook away the memory and let himself get lost in Lana's kiss. 


	3. Confused

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

SVOC Luva: Hey, where've ya been? Good to see ya. Thanks. Yeah, well, I saw that this category was very low on this quotient and decided to do something about it. Sad, but true. Good to see that I'm not the only one who saw that possibility. No prob. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Hope it was a pleasant surprise. Oh, you poor thing. I know how you feel. Ha ha. Freaked you out, huh? Sorry. Hope you'll stick around for the story. But if you don't, that's okay.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot. Oh, and I accidentally spelled Mrs. Teague's name wrong in the first chap. Sorry.

The next day, Lana showed up at the Talon bright and early, whistling happily.

"Someone looks happy," Chloe Sullivan noted. Sitting in the stool beside her was her cousin, Lois Lane.

"Very happy," Lois agreed.

"Yeah, well..." Lana trailed off and giggled. She wasn't really surprised to see her friends there. Mrs. Kent had probably let them in. Chloe and Lois grinned at each other.

"Oh, it was like that, huh?" Chloe teased.

"Oh, shut up! We just kissed!" Lana responded.

"Just kissed?" Lois repeated.

"Really?" Chloe asked knowingly.

"Yes, **really**," Lana emphasized. "Although, it wasn't for a lack of trying," she continued.

"Oooh," Lois smirked.

"What do you mean?" Chloe wondered, not quite understanding.

"Well, every time I tried to get somewhere, he'd space out---withdraw. Like he was hiding something," Lana told her friends.

"Wow. Weird," Chloe commented.

"Yeah. Usually the guy **tries** to get some," Lois commented.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed scoldingly.

"What? I'm just saying," Lois defended herself.

"I get what you mean," Lana stated. "He's just been acting so weird ever since he had that fight with his mom," she continued.

"Really?" Chloe queried.

"Yeah," Lana confirmed.

"Do you think it means anything?" Lois wondered. Lana shrugged. Just then, they heard a small ding as the door opened.

"Oh, customer," Chloe noted. The trio turned around.

"Kinda early, aren't ya, buddy?" Lois queried.

"Lois," Chloe hissed. Her cousin gave her a "What'd I say?" look in return.

"Can I get a latte?" the man asked, ignoring the exchange.

"Well, we're actually not quite open yet, but I'll see what I can do," Lana promised.

"Alrighty," the man agreed. Lana plugged in the coffee machine and began making the drink. Moments later, the drink was done and some of the other workers came in. As soon as they had officially opened, Lana and the waitresses were completely bombarded with orders and Jason's strange behavior from the previous night was pushed to the back of Lana's mind.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know this seems slow, but I promise it will pick up.


	4. Coach's Return

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Smallvilleclana1218: New reviewer. Those are always cool. This is Jason\Lana. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. That's okay. Your job's more important. That **would** be cool, but like you said, too complicated. Thanks. You too.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. I know what you mean by the un-Deanness. But that just shows Jensen's range. I'd love to see **that **story.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot. I don't know if they've ever showed Jason's replacement or the head of the athletic deparment, and if they did, they also belong to the WB. But if they didn't, they're mine.

Meanwhile, Jason walked up to the entrance of Lex's office and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called. Jason opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes," Lex answered. "Sources at the high school tell me that the new football coach isn't performing up to par," he continued.

"Yeah, I've seen that guy. What a yutz," Jason snorted. Lex let out a soft chuckle.

"I know. He's not exactly what you'd call bright, is he?" he queried. Then, "These sources also tell me that he's been embellishing funds from the school."

"Well, that's not good," Jason commented. Then, "Uh, why exactly are you telling me all this?"

"Jason, I realize now that I made a mistake in costing you your job," Lex stated.

"Lex, that's already water under the bridge," Jason dismissed.

"I talked to the athletic department and they've agreed to give you your job back," Lex continued. Jason stared. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" Jason questioned.

"Very. That is, if you're interested," Lex confirmed.

"What? Are you crazy? Of course I'm interested," Jason stated.

"Then, what are you standing around here for? Get to the school," Lex urged. With a laugh, Jason turned to go. Then, he turned back to face his friend. "Lex, thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it. Now go," Lex urged again. Jason took off. At Smallville High, Coach Morris had just received the news of his dismissal.

"What! You can't do this!" he exclaimed.

"Tom, you were caught embellishing school funds **and** you haven't inspired the boys to play at their best," Benjamin Warner, the head of the athletic department, stated.

"Those kids need me! I'm their coach!" he shouted.

"Leave school grounds before I call the sheriff," Benjamin told him. In a huff, the man stomped off. Out on the field, the players had heard the coach's angry yelling.

"Oh, great. Another coach gone," one of the players complained.

"**Now** what are we going to do?" his friend wondered.

"Well, my advice would be to get back on the field and scrimmage," a voice stated. The boys turned around.

"Coach Teague!" they shouted in happy surprise.

"It's official, boys. I'm back," Jason told them. "Now get out on that field and show me what you've got!" he barked. Happily, the players obliged.


	5. Spied On

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: But of course. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I own nothing.

Later that night, Lana and Lois had just finished cleaning up after the last remaining customer when a ding alerted her to someone coming in.

"I'm sorry. We're---" Lana started to say.

"Hey, workin' girl," a voice interrupted.

"Jason!" Lana shrieked. She ran into his outstretched arms. They kissed.

"Okay, I think I better leave before I puke," Lois stated. The only response she got was Lana waving at her. She shook her head and left. Finally, Lana and Jason's lip-lock ended.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd visit my girl," he said huskily.

"Shouldn't you be at home looking over football plays?" she queried teasingly. Once he had been reinstated as Smallville High's football coach, he had immediately called Lana to tell her the good news.

"I can do that later. Tonight, I want to celebrate with you," he stated.

"Okay. So, what did you have in mind?" Lana wondered.

"First, I thought we'd go to this nice little resturaunt-cafe I saw a couple blocks over, and then...who knows?" Jason answered mischeviously. However, Lana could read his thoughts perfectly.

"I've said it before. Mr. Teague, you have a dirty mind," she told him.

"But like I told you then, I have a pure heart," he defended himself.

"Oh, come on," she laughed. With that, she locked up and they were on their way. At the cafe, Jason sat Lana down in her seat and moments later, their waiter appeared and they ordered. Then, he went to the back to take their order. Lana and Jason talked softly. Unknown to either of them, someone was hidden behind a tree, taking pictures. When the food came, the two began eating. More pictures were taken of the couple. After dinner, the two walked around town. Jason offered Lana his arm and a picture was snapped as she took it. He said something and she laughed. They kissed, which was caught by another click of a shutter. She let her fingers caress his face and he let his fingers trail through her hair. This and other parts of the kiss were captured on film. Hours later, Jason led Lana back to her apartment.

"Ohhhh. I don't want this night to end," Lana pouted.

"Well, you could always invite me in," Jason suggested huskily.

"Don't tempt me," Lana implored.

"I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" Jason responded.

"Yeah, okay," Lana agreed. They kissed one more time and Lana went in. The mysterious photographer took some more pictures as Jason left the doorstep.

"Got you...dear boy."


	6. Attacked

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

SVOC Luva (ch 3-5): Thanks. But of course. Thanks. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yes, it does. I thought they were cute together, and I sometimes rooted for them, but I understand where you're coming from. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I will. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize. I checked the Smallville guide and apparently, the kids aren't in college yet, so I'm using that.

The next morning, Lana was at the Talon, setting up. This time, she was alone. She hummed happily. She was so glad she and Jason had worked everything out. Last night had been one of the best nights in her life. She had had so much fun. She smiled, remembering their kiss. It had been so soft, so full of tenderness. She sighed happily. Just then, there came a knock at the door. With a startled gasp, she turned around. A well-built man stood in front of the entrance.

"I'm sorry. We're closed," Lana stated. She turned her attention back to setting up. The knocking came again, more insistant this time.

"I told you: we're closed. Come back later," Lana called, not looking up. When the knocking persisted, she let out an irritated huff and stomped up to the entrance. She opened the door.

"Look, I told you---" her sentence was cut off as the man knocked her to the ground and walked in, two more equally well-built men with him.

"It's gonna be like that, huh?" Lana asked, standing up. "Well come on then," she dared, getting into a defensive stance. The men attacked. Meanwhile, at Smallville High, Jason was in the coach's office, looking over the plays his former replacement had written out.

"What was this guy thinking?" he wondered, staring at the drawings. He scratched them out and wrote new plays. Just then, a knock was heard at his door.

"Yeah?" he called. The door opened to reveal one of the players who held a small envelope in his hand.

"Sorry to bother you, Coach. But this came for you," the boy apologized.

"It's okay. Just leave it on my desk," Jason answered, not looking up. The boy tossed the envelope to his coach, and then began to walk out.

"Hey, how do you know it's for me?" Jason asked.

"Oh. Uh, the delivery guy said some woman gave it to him saying it was for the assistant coach," came the response. Then, the boy was on his way. Jason glanced at the envelope and froze. Instead of his name, it simply said two words: **DEAR BOY**. His throat muscles constricted and he warily opened the packet. To his surprise, it was pictures of him and Lana from the previous night. However, on each photo, Lana's frame had been marked out with an angry red x.

"What the---?" Jason's confused question fell to the ground. At the end of the pile was a single piece of paper. With a sinking feeling, he unfolded it. **SEE WHAT YOU'VE DRIVEN ME TO, DEAR BOY?** it read.

"Oh, no. Lana," Jason said in dread. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed his keys, threw open the door, and raced to the parking lot. Once he got inside his car, he started the engine and whizzed off school grounds. Back at the Talon, Lana was valiantly trying to defend herself from the three men, but was steadily growing tired. She panted and winced from some of the bruises she had already received. The men laughed sinisterly.

"Gettin' tired, girlie?" one sneered.

"Who you callin' 'girlie'?" Lana tossed back. She was kicked, and then knocked back, hitting one of the tables. With a moan, she sank to the ground.

"Well, that's taken care of," the first man smirked.

"Let's hope we get paid," the second man said.

"We will," the first man assured.

"We should get double. She didn't tell us the girl knew how to fight," the third man complained, rubbing his jaw.

"Quit your jawin' and let's go before somebody sees us," the first man snapped. Then, they laughed. Moments later, Jason parked out front and raced inside.

"Lana? Lana!" he exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. He checked her pulse, which was found to be faint. As he did so, he noticed the blood on the back of her head. Taking care not to hurt her anymore than she already was, Jason used his jacket to put pressure to the wound. Then, he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"Sheriff's office," a voice said.

"Yeah, I need an ambulance at the Talon. There's been an attack of some sort," Jason reported. He gave what little information he knew, and then hung up.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Lana," he whispered. He closed his eyes and bowed his head sorrowfully. Apparently, his mother would go to any lengths to destroy his happiness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, yeah, in one episode, the Countess took over Lana's body when those Chinese guys tried to torture her, but she can take care of herself. Lex taught her self-defense like two seasons prior and in "Crusade" Jason stated that she kicked him off his vespa, injuring him.


	7. Suspect

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize.

About an hour later, a small group had gathered at the Smallville hospital. Jason, was there as were Lois, Chloe, Lex, and the Kents. Jason paced back and forth as the others talked.

"How is she?" Martha Kent wondered.

"Resting. The doctors say that whoever attacked her knew what she was doing," Chloe answered.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this---" Chloe threatened.

"Hey, **I** thought I was supposed to be the irrational one," Lois weakly joked. Chloe just shot her cousin a dirty look.

"Jason, sit down. You're going to make yourself crazy," Lex finally advised in a gentle tone. Jason didn't even break his stride.

"I---I can't believe I let my guard down. I should've seen this," he berated himself.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself," Jonathan Kent told him.

"What happened?" Clark Kent wondered.

"Yes. That's what **I**'**d** like to know," a female voice agreed. Everyone turned around to see Sheriff Nancy Adams.

"I was in my office looking over football plays when one of the players came in and said that he had an envelope for me. He gave me the envelope and then left," Jason told them.

"What was in the envelope?" Sheriff Adams questioned.

"Pictures," Jason answered.

"What kind of pictures?" the sheriff asked.

"It---they were personal," Jason stated.

"Mr. Teague, I understand you wanting to keep your personal affairs to yourself, and I respect that. However, in order to do my job, I need to know what these pictures you received were about," Sheriff Adams declared.

"They were of last night's date. Someone spied on us, okay?" Jason answered thickly. Lex and the others looked at their friend, surprised at the heavy emotion.

"Do you have any idea of who would do something like this?" the woman queried.

"Yeah. Her name's Genevieve Teague. My mother," Jason responded.

"Why would your mother attack Miss Lang?" Sheriff Adams wondered somewhat skeptically.

"She's...very controlling," Jason replied carefully. "We had a---falling out and she didn't take it very well," he continued.

"What was your fight about?" Sheriff Adams wondered. Jason's eyes became clouded.

"Sheriff, could we perhaps finish this another time? Mr. Teague's awfully upset right now and probably won't be able to give you a clear statement," Lex said, coming to Jason's rescue.

"Of course. You're right, Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry, Mr. Teague," Sheriff Adams apologized.

"It's okay. You're just doing your job," Jason responded. The woman tipped her hat.

"Tell Miss Lang I wish her a speedy recovery," she stated.

"Will do, Sheriff," Jonathan promised. The woman left the hospital. Jason went to one of the hall chairs and sat down, Lex at his heels.

"Jason," the millionaire said. The football coach sighed. "Jason, this wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for your mother's obsessiveness," he continued. The coach sighed again and looked up.

"I want her gone, Lex. I don't care what you do. Just make her go away," he stated. Lex just stared, unsure of how to answer.


	8. Taken

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Skywalkerlover00: Thanks. Here's more.

Spuffyshipper (6-7): Thanks. Yeah, those were good eps. Probably just a preference. Thanks. Yeah, you're right. Supernatural's gonna rock. Sorry, I'm focusing on Jason\Lana.

SVOC Luva (6-7): Thanks. Yeah, that part was cute. Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: Good point. Lana Fu. You could call it Lan-Fu. Sorry, bad joke. Just wait and see.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

"Uh, Jason. I'm not sure you're thinking too clearly right now," Lex finally stated diplomatically.

"Of course I'm thinking clearly!" Jason exclaimed, jumping. "You've got to make my mother go away! I don't care how it's done! Just get her out of my life!" he continued desperately. He began to pace.

"Jason---" Lex began.

"I mean, I decide to go my own way, and she can't handle it. And so she---" Jason continued, not seeming to hear him.

"Jason, calm down," Lex interrupted. Jason blew out a breath. He hadn't meant to lose it. He just didn't know what to do. He was just so afraid. If his mother was willing to attack Lana and flaunt it in front of his face, what else was she capable of? _ Man. This was so much simpler when it was just us_, he thought to himself. But he wouldn't trade his love for Lana for anything. Not even his mother. Lex stared at his friend, wondering what was going through his head.

"Look, I'll have my people do a search and see if she's still at the same residence or if she's moved," Lex stated.

"Thank you," Jason sighed. Before Lex could reply, the nurse came up.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over," she told them. They nodded. Then, they rejoined their friends.

"Visiting hours over?" Mr. Kent asked. Jason nodded.

"Shouldn't one of us stay here?" Clark wondered.

"I will," Jason answered.

"Jason, are you sure that's wise?" Lex queried.

"Yeah. This is my fault," Jason responded.

s"Come on, you don't mean that," Lois said. Then, at Jason's expression, "Okay, maybe you **do**." Everyone began to leave.

"I'll check what we discussed," Lex told Jason.

"Thanks," Jason responded. One-by-one, everyone except Jason left. Just as he had promised, Lex had promptly initiated his search into Genevieve.

"Yes, Myron? Lex Luthor. I want you to look up Genevieve Teague for me," Lex stated into his cellphone. "Yes, you heard right. Look Myron, just---WHOA!" He was cut off as a car came out of nowhere. Lex slammed on the breaks. Three seperate cars came to surround him.

"Okay. What's going on?" Lex wondered.

"Get out of the car! Get out the car now!" a man barked. Without waiting for Lex to obey, he used a crowbar to smash the window, unlock the door and dragged him out of the car.

"Make one sound and you're dead," the second man threatened, as Lex was shoved into one of the vehicles. They raced off. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Jason had taken vigil outside of Lana's hospital room. Not even the nurses and doctors had been able to convince him to leave. He just sat in the chair outside the door. Just then, he heard footsteps. Tensing, he stood up protectively.

"So protective, Dear Boy," a voice stated.

"Mother," Jason said in a clipped tone.

"I heard. I just wasn't---" Genevieve began.

"Save it!" Jason interrupted. "I got the pictures. I know what you did, Mother," he continued.

"What you **drove** me to," Genevieve corrected. Jason scoffed and shook his head.

"Man, you're unbelievable," he said. "I don't know what you hoped to accomplish, but you've failed," he told her. Genevieve stepped forward, but Jason mimicked her movements so that he was still in front of her.

"You're not going to get to her," Jason threatened.

"Who said anything about **her**?" Genevieve smirked. The man stared at his mother in confusion. Without warning, she slapped him. He retaliated by gearing up for a punch. The woman quickly caught the attack.

"Forget your lesson...Dear Boy?" Genevieve asked. Before he could stop her, she brought out a syringe.

"Wha---" His question was cut off as the needle pierced his skin. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees. "Wha---wha'd you do to me?" he moaned. Then, everything went black.


	9. Control

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, that episode was cool, huh? Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Here's more.

SVOC Luva: Because I needed time to think up **this** chap.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot.

When Jason awoke, he found himself tied to a chair.

"Oh, man. My head," he moaned.

"You're finally awake, Dear Boy," a female voice smirked. Jason's stomach knotted.

"Mother," he said. He glanced at Lex who was in the same position and seemed to be the worse for wear.

"What'd you do to him?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll live," Genevieve assured flippantly. She walked up to him.

"I have some **very** special plans for you, Dear Boy," she said, running a finger across his cheekbone. Jason jerked out of her touch.

"You touch me, I will kill you," he growled. Genevieve grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother, Jason?" she queried. Then, she backhanded him. Jason's eyes flashed. "Don't be like this, Jason. Remember our bond," she said softly, once again stroking his cheekbone. His throat muscles constricted.

"We have no bond," he insisted. Her only response was to continue the caress. He let out a soft grunt. He couldn't let her get to him. Lex watched.

"So this is your new tactic in finding the stones. Trying to seduce your own son?" he queried sarcastically.

"Who said anything about the stones?" Genevieve responded.

"If this isn't about the stones, then what is it about?" Lex wondered. The question seemed to trigger something in the woman and she began to slap her son repeatedly.

"This is about loyalty! Trust! Obedience!" she exclaimed. Jason cringed under the blows. "I gave you an order and you disobeyed!" she continued.

"I did fine after Dad cut me off. I was also doing fine until you showed up," Jason spat out. Suddenly, everything got quiet. Genevieve straightened her stance. _Oh no_, Jason thought, the knot in his stomach growing tighter. He shouldn't have mouthed off. He knew that look. That look always meant trouble. Without a word, the woman simply untied her son.

"Mom," Jason said thickly as she hauled him to his feet.

"Ssssshhhh," Genevieve said, a finger to her lips. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt.

"Don't...**please**," he begged emotionally.

"You brought this on yourself, Dear Boy," she responded.

"I---I---" Jason's protests were cut off as she kissed him. Jason grunted and tried to pull back, but she merely moved him closer. He tried to struggle, but her grip was too strong. Moments later, his shirt fell to floor. Jason could feel himself tensing, trying not think about what was happening. _Just go away. Just let your mind go_, he thought to himself.

"Jason," Genevieve breathed seductively.

"Unh...No," Jason moaned. He felt his mother's hands going downward.

"Wait, wait. Not here. Not in front of him," he said. His mind raced. He had to make her think he was into this. He had to---had to make sure it didn't happen in front of Lex.

"Bedroom?" she queried. Jason froze. If he said yes, he'd be letting her take back the control. But if he said no, she'd do it anyway and his secret would be out. Not that it mattered, since Lex had obviously figured it out.

"Jason?" Genevieve prompted.

"Uh...bedroom...yeah," Jason agreed.

"Good boy," Genevieve smirked.

"Jason," Lex said.

"Shut up, Lex. This is between me and mother," Jason snapped. "And---" _Oh, I know I'm gonna regret this_, he thought to himself. "we're---going---to the bedroom," he continued with some difficulty. With another smirk, she led her son to another part of the house. A few seconds later, Lex heard a pained grunt.


	10. Clue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Angelkaytee (ch 1): New reviewer. Yay. Glad you like. Your Lex\Lana story's off to a good start. Keep it up.

SVOC Luva: Yes, she is. Keep reading and find out.

December.morning: Hey! Where ya been? Yeah, I got that feeling too...which resulted in this fic. Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Don't worry, I totally understand. Yes, she is. Hmmm. There's an idea. Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't. No promises. Thanks. You'll see. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yes, those were good scenes. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Karakin (ch 6): Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I skipped over a new reviewer! I'm **sooooo** sorry! I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you stay tuned.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot and characters you don't recongize. Now there's two ways it can go from here. One way would create a subplot which would segue into this turning to a series, and the other one would just end the book. Which would you guys prefer? And from what I understand, you don't have to wait twenty-four hours to file a missing persons report anymore. If I'm wrong, feel free to tell me...politely.

Meanwhile, Clark and the others had become concerned at their friends' lengthy disappearance.

"I don't like this," said Clark.

"Yeah, I know. Lex and Jason wouldn't just disappear like this, especially with Lana hurt," Chloe agreed.

"Come on. Let's go check this out," Clark suggested.

"I'll do some recon on Mommy Dearest," Chloe offered.

"And I'll go talk to Sheriff Adams. See if I can file a report," Clark stated.

"What about me?" Lois wondered. "I want to help," she stated.

"You'll help by staying. If Lana wakes up, she'll want to see a familiar face," Clark answered. Then, "Besides, if someone tries to sneak in here past the hospital staff, you'll be able to drop-kick them."

"Dang straight," Lois agreed. Clark and Chloe left for their respective places. Chloe to the Torch and Clark to the sheriff's office. At the Torch, Chloe booted up her computer and immediately began searching for informatio on Genevieve. The girl frowned in concentration. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for: an address.

"Well, well, well. She's certainly high class," the girl commented. Meanwhile, Clark had just arrived at the sheriff's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice invited. Clark opened the door and walked into the office.

"Mr. Kent. To what do I owe this pleasure?" the sheriff asked in surprise.

"Jason Teague and Lex Luthor have both gone missing," Clark reported.

"You don't say?" the woman asked suspiciously. First Miss Lang was attacked and then her boyfriend and Smallville's richest kid had gone missing? It was certainly strange.

"Look, I know you have to wait twenty-four hours, but---" Clark trailed off as Sheriff Adams put up a hand.

"Where do you think they could've gone?" she queried.

"I---I'm not sure. I mean, they don't exactly travel in the same circles," Clark stammered.

"True enough," the sheriff agreed. She frowned thoughtfully. "You know, I've run a check on Mrs. Teague and she appears to be living in the same place she was before, but unfortunately, I have no probable cause so I can't get a warrant," she stated. Just then, a deputy came in.

"Sheriff, we've got reports of a robbery at the Smallville Bank," the man reported.

"Okay. Thank you, deputy," she acknowledged. Then, "Mr. Kent, I'm sorry, but I've got to." She tipped her hat and walked out with her co-worker. Clark turned the computer around and looked at the address. Then, he superspeeded away. At the Torch, Chloe was just about to leave when she saw Clark in the door.

"Oh, Clark. Didn't see you there," she said in surprise. _He must've used his powers_, she thought to herself.

"I've got Genevieve Teague's address," Clark reported.

"Me too," Chloe stated. "Let's go," she said.

"We can't. We could mess up the investigation," Clark protested.

"Clark, if we don't move now, she could kill them," Chloe reminded her friend. Clark hesitated. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to get on the sheriff's bad side. And if they messed up her investigation, Genevieve Teague would walk free. However, Lex and Jason could already be dead. And if that happened, he didn't know what he was going to say to Lana. Jason was her boyfriend and Lex's friendship was very special to her.

"Clark?" Chloe prompted. _Come on, Clark. Don't back out_, she silently pleaded.

"We'll take my car," Clark said finally. _Yes!_ Chloe silently cheered. Clark hadn't let her down. The two took off.


	11. Rescue

SHOUTOUS\ANSWERS

Karakin: Here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy it.

ClanaFanFiction: Thanks. Maybe I will, though I'm more a Lana\Jason fan, sorry.

Windyfontaine: Well, it **was** about time. Here's what I came up with. Which Supernatural story do you mean? I have a couple that need a sequel. Thanks. You too.

SVOC Luva: Thanks. Well, you'll see. Glad you're enjoying it.

December.morning: Ah. I see. Good luck with your plays. Thanks. Don't worry. I understand **exactly** what you mean.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Oh, that bites. Uh...sometimes. Sorry about your breakup. It's your boyfriend's loss and somebody else's incredible gain. Hello, quoting Cordy. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot and any characters that aren't usually in the series. I've been working on this off and on all day, and I'm still not satisfied. Oh, and I just saw an episode of Smallville which stated that Genevieve had previously stayed at the Smallville Inn. I apologize for my mistake, but for the sake of consistancy, her dwelling stays as is.

Back at Genevieve's house, Jason groaned as he struggled against the cuffs that were holding him to the bed.

"Oh, yeah. Go into the bedroom. Real smart, Jason," he berated himself. He should've known his mother would pull something like this. He pulled against the bonds, only to have the cuffs bite into his wrist. He groaned. Then, he heard footsteps. _No. No, please. Not again_, he thought to himself. Moments later, the door opened.

"No," Jason whispered.

"Oh relax, Jason. I just want to talk," Genevieve responded as she walked up to the bed. Jason merely averted his gaze. "Really, Jason. I don't understand it. She betrays you and then you go back to her?" she asked.

"She never---if anything, **I** betrayed **her**," Jason replied.

"You see what she's done to you, Dear Boy?" Genevieve queried. "She's made you weak," she continued.

"On the contrary Mother, I've never felt stronger than when I'm with her," Jason corrected her.

"Strong? You think she's made you strong?" Genevieve queried.

"She got me to stand up to **you**, didn't she?" Jason shot back. The woman backhanded him.

"I thought I taught you better than that," she snapped.

"What can I say? I've developed a mind of my own," he quipped.

"Okay, that's it, Jason. I've had it up to here with your mouth," the woman said. Jason's face paled at the look on his mother's face. He suddenly had a bad feeling. He watched as the woman rifled through her drawer. Then, he began struggling again.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you're better off just letting us go!" the man exclaimed.

"You better shut up, Jason. Or else it's gonna be a lot worse for you," Genevieve told him. Jason grunted as he continued to try to break free.

"Now Jason, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the woman said, pulling a syringe full of a clear liquid of the drawer.

"Bite me," Jason responded. The woman sat on the bed and ran a hand down his chest.

"Are you saying you want to do this the hard way, Dear Boy?" Genevieve queried.

"What? You think you'll break me? Huh?" Jason challenged. The woman smirked. Though he talked bravely, she could hear the fear in his voice. She had him and she knew it. She positioned herself on top of him. Jason's breathing became labored as her hand continued traveling downward.

"Stop," Jason moaned. He tried to throw her off, but to no avail.

"Well, it looks like we're doing this the hard way," Genevieve smirked. With that, she stabbed him with the needle. Immediately, everything went fuzzy. While this was going on, Chloe and Clark had finally arrived at the residence. Chloe tried the door.

"It's locked," she reported.

"Uh, let me try," Clark said.

"Okay," Chloe agreed. She stepped aside as Clark took hold of the knob. A moment later, the door opened.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Chloe questioned, pretending to be surprised.

"Uh---it must've been jammed," Clark said. Then, they went inside.

"Lex!" Clark exclaimed in surprise.

"Lex, what'd she do to you?" Chloe wondered, seeing their friend's bloodied face, untying him as she spoke.

"Genevieve. She's gone totally crazy," Lex moaned.

"Where's Jason?" Clark wondered.

"Bedroom. They were talking and it just got quiet," Lex answered.

"I'll get Jason. You guys get out of here and call the sheriff," Clark instructed.

"But---" Lex began to protested.

"No, he's right. Besides, you need a doctor," Chloe interrupted. With that, she led him out of the house. Clark raced to the bedroom. As soon as he got there, he pulled Genevieve off of Jason. Feeling the sudden of absence of his mother's body, Jason looked to where she and Clark were fighting. He grunted and attempted to move, but whatever his mother had drugged him with had made him weak. She reared back a hand as if to throw the syringe, but a red stream of light came from Clark's eyes and connected with the object. The woman screamed and dropped the needle. Jason's eyes clouded in confusion. _What? What was that?_ he wondered. Had he been seeing right? Before Genevieve could react, Clark punched out her out. Then, he turned to Jason. Without even a thought about his powers, Clark ripped the cuffs off of Jason's ankles and wrists.

"Wha---?" Jason moaned.

"They weren't all that tight," Clark said hurriedly. Jason moaned as Clark helped him up.

"Come on," the teen stated.

"Couldn't stop her," the older man groaned.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked. Jason didn't answer, however, he did stumble, nearly pulling Clark with him.

"Come on, Jason. You can make it," the boy encouraged, abandoning his question. He helped the football coach out of the house and they headed down the road.


	12. Cookout

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

December.morning: Yeah, I know what you mean. Glad you liked. I will.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Exactly. It creates a subplot for the future. Thanks. Well, I don't know about _Family Legacies_, but I plan on doing a sequel for _Not What it Seems_. Yes, it will. No problem.

SVOC Luva: Thanks. Yeah, I wasn't sure if that would rank or tank. Glad it ranked. Stay tuned. All of that will be covered in future stories. Here's another update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. It'll be covered in a future story. Sorry this update isn't soon enough.

Whiteninjetti: Hey, new reviewer! Awesome! Glad you like it. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB. I only own the plot. Since I'm gonna continue this as a series, I should warn you some stuff in here is gonna be tweaked to my preferences. First, Jonathan Kent will **never** die. Second, I don't like the way they've portrayed Jor-El in here, so I'm making him more like the movies. That said, Clark's been discovering who he is, but Jor-El's not trying to dictate him. Third, I'm going to be slowly restoring Clark and Lex's friendship. And yes, I realize that the shortness of time for Genevieve's sentencing is unrealistic, but after everything I've put them through, the Smallville gang could use some good news. Resubmitted due to an omission that was buggin' me.

ONE WEEK LATER

Lex, Lois, Jason, Lana, Chloe, Martha, and Clark sat at a table in the Kents' backyard as Jonathan cooked burgers.

"Mr. Kent, are you sure we can't help?" Lex queried.

"Lex, I've told you, I've got everything under control," Jonathan insisted. Almost as if to belie his statement, smoke immediately poured from the grill. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, you have everything under control all right," Martha said dryly.

"Dang it. That doesn't usually happen," Jonathan grumbled.

"Let me give you a hand, Dad," Clark stated, standing up. He walked over to the grill, and when no one was looking, put the smoke out and heated up the burgers.

"Thank you," Jonathan said softly.

"No problem," Clark smiled. Together, they put the meat on a plate.

"Burgers are up," Jonathan announced, as he and Clark came back to the table.

"Great. Just how badly did you burn them, Mr. Kent?" Lois asked.

"Lois!" Chloe chided, jabbing her cousin with an elbow.

"What? You saw that smoke," Lois defended herself.

"Lana, do you want lettuce and tomatoes?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, please, Mr. Kent," Lana responded. He put the ingredients onto the bun.

"Chloe, would you like some pickles?" Martha questioned.

"Please," Chloe grinned. Mrs. Kent knew what she liked. The girl took the offered jar and placed the pickle slices on her burger. Lex acquired the mustard bottle and spurted some of the condiment on his hamburger bun.

"Could you pass that?" Lana asked.

"Of course," Lex answered, doing so.

"How 'bout you, Jason?" Martha questioned, preparing another burger.

"Uh, four patties, some ketchup, and some mustard," Jason requested. Everyone stared.

"What?" Jason wondered.

"Maybe next time we should just kill a whole cow for you," Lex joked.

"Hey. I'm a growing boy," Jason defended himself.

"Yeah, but which way?" Lana teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Jason protested. Everyone laughed.

"Pass the relish please," Chloe requested. Lex did so. As the food was passed around, the group continued to talk, laugh, and eat. Just then, they heard the sound of an engine approaching.

"What's going on?" Chloe wondered.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go check it out," Jonathan told them. With that, he walked back into the house. Instead of staying put, everyone followed him to the front door which was promptly opened.

"Sheriff Adams," Jonathan said in surprise.

"Sorry to bother you. I just thought you'd want to know the jury's verdict," the sheriff stated. Lex hadn't been able to attend the trial due to severe head trauma and Jason had only appeared when necessary.

"If it's good news for us, heck yeah," Jason responded.

"Well, Mr. Teague, I'm sure you'll be pleased then," Sheriff Adams told him.

"She was found guilty?" Lex queried.

"As a fox in a hen house," Sheriff Adams confirmed.

"YES!" Jason cheered. His jubilant cries were joined by everybody else's. Seeing the scene, the law woman tipped her hat and turned to go.

"Sheriff, why don't you join us for some burgers?" Clark invited.

"Thank you, but I couldn't impose," Sheriff Adams replied.

"You wouldn't be. We insist," Martha stated.

"Okay," Sheriff Adams agreed. She joined the group in the backyard where they resumed their meal. Presently, she noticed Jason's burger.

"Mr. Teague, what did you do? Kill an entire cow?" she queried. Jason's jaw dropped and everybody laughed heartily.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Smallville_: a rash of thefts has the sheriff's department busy scrambling around Smallville. Then Clark learns that the thief's not exactly human. Can the thief be stopped before it's too late? Find out next time on: _Smallville_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I got the first cow line from an episode of _Walker, Texas Ranger_. So sue me. Actually, don't. You won't get anything.

If you or someone you know has been raped or sexually abused, contact RAINN'S National Sexual Assault Hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
